


Being Wrong Has Never Felt So Right

by Lenni51074



Series: Coffee Shop AU's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a caffeine addict, Clint would definitely track his coffee all over New York, Clint would order the most obnoxious coffee order of all time, Coffee is life, Don't get between a man and his coffee, F/M, Pretty sure Clint would marry coffee if he could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: Clint accidentally takes the wrong coffee, and now needs to track down the person who has his favourite caffeinated beverage.





	Being Wrong Has Never Felt So Right

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTS:  
> “I took the coffee that they handed me in Starbucks and it’s totally not mine and I am now on a mission to track down the owner of MY coffee.”
> 
> “Sorry, I think I grabbed your drink by accident.”
> 
> “I’m pretty sure that’s my tall non-fat sugar-free iced vanilla latte with soy milk and a caramel drizzle that you’re drinking.”
> 
> “You seriously drink that?”

Clint scanned the busy New York street, desperately hoping that he would find what he was looking for within a few feet of him. No luck so far. He sighed into the phone at his ear. “Yeah, Nat, you’re going to need to tell Fury that I’m running late. Not sure when I’m going to be back at the Tower but I’m hoping it will be soon.”

“What’s the issue this time, Clint? Did the pigeons steal your breakfast burrito again?” Nat’s amused voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

**“I took the coffee that they handed me in Starbucks and it’s totally not mine and I am now on a mission to track down the owner of MY coffee.”**

“Oh, dear,” Nat tutted with mock sympathy. “Should we get Steve to assemble everyone? It sounds like a major emergency.”  
  
“Haha. Very funny. I’ll be fine on my own. It just might take me a while. New York is a big city.”  
  
“Well, I’ll hold Fury off for as long as I can, but you’d better hope you find your coffee in a hurry. He is not in a good mood.” Nat hung up before Clint could think of a witty response.

Heaving another huge sigh, he continued to head in the direction that he had last seen _his_ coffee being escorted.

*******************************************

_At last!_ Clint nearly cheered when he spotted the back of the head of the person who had absconded with his coffee. “Hey, miss! You there, the one with my coffee!”

You turned as a hand tapped you on the shoulder just as you were about to cross the street. Huffing in annoyance at missing your opportunity to get to work on time for a change, you glared at the scruffy blond man who was making grabby hands towards your coffee.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” you asked with some asperity as you held your drink out of reach.

The stranger didn’t look at all apologetic as he continued to reach for the coffee. **“Sorry, I think I grabbed your drink by accident.** The barista called out both our orders pretty close together, and I wasn’t really paying attention when I went up to the counter to collect mine, and people don’t usually drink icy drinks first thing in the morning, and so I just assumed the one I grabbed was mine but clearly you got it first.”

The grabby hands had yet to cease their efforts to steal your morning beverage. You gave an annoyed frown to the man trying to snatch your drink out of your hand. “No, this is _my_ iced coffee.”

Coffee Thief shook his head violently. **“I’m pretty sure that’s MY tall non-fat sugar-free iced vanilla latte with soy milk and a caramel drizzle that you’re drinking.”** **  
**

_“Attempting_ to drink. I haven’t managed to have a sip yet because I was very rudely interrupted by some dude who thinks he can just walk up to me and steal my skinny hazelnut frappuccino.” You defiantly took a sip of the icy beverage, and immediately regretted it. Pulling a face, you thrust the revolting concoction into the stranger’s hand. “My God, that’s disgusting! **You seriously drink that?”**

The stranger responded with a despondent sigh as you swapped drinks. “Yeah, my doctor said I was on the way to developing diabetes if I continued to consume my body weight in sugar, so she’s got me on a strict sugar-free diet to try to manage things.”  
  
“I don’t think that vanilla syrup and caramel drizzle really qualify as sugar-free,” you noted with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

“Baby steps, sweet cheeks. Baby steps.” The man took a huge gulp of his drink, sighing with bliss. “Ahhhhh, sweet, sweet caffeine. At least the doc hasn’t tried to take _you_ away from me yet.”

You stared at the blond man, wondering why he looked familiar to you. You didn’t recall ever seeing him at the Starbucks where you were a regular customer, and yet you couldn’t shake the feeling that you knew him.

He grinned. “Like what you see, sweet cheeks?”  
  
Your cheeks flushed. “Sorry, I just thought… This is going to sound weird but… Do I know you? For some reason, I feel like I’ve met you before, but I’m positive that I’ve never actually spoken to you until now.”

His grin widened. “Name’s Clint Barton. Nice to meet you.”

You shook the hand that he’d offered. “Y/N. Nice to meet you, too.” Your frown deepened. Suddenly you gasped as the realisation of who you were talking to hit you. “Oh my God! Clint Bar… you… you’re a… You know Captain America!”

Rather than being offended, Clint surprised you by barking out a loud laugh. “Yeah, Cap’s a pretty good friend of mine.”  
  
You facepalmed. “I’m so sorry! I mean, I know who you are, obviously. You’re frigging Hawkeye! I think you’re great too. You know, for a normal guy.”  
  
Clint snorted. “Normal? I run around with a bunch of superheroes and you think I’m normal?”  
  
“Well, yeah. I mean, you don’t have any obvious superpowers. You’re just a regular guy who happens to have a not so regular job.” You leaned a bit closer to whisper conspiratorially, “To be quite honest with you, I actually kind of prefer you to the other Avengers.”  
  
The archer seemed surprised. “Really? Why? Like you said, I don’t have any superpowers.”  
  
“That’s just the point! You’re more real. I always thought you’d be a pretty good guy to know.” You looked down at your feet in embarrassment.

“Well, maybe we could get to know each other a bit better over coffee some time,” he said, a hopeful expression on his ruggedly handsome face. “A girl who likes a frappuccino this early in the morning can’t be all bad.”  
  
You gave him a shy smile in return. “I think I’d like that.”  
  
“OK, well, give me a call at the Avengers Tower sometime. Speaking of which, I’d better get back there now before Director Fury sends out a search party. If he sends Black Widow after me, I’m a dead man.”

“We can’t have that, can we? Not before I get my coffee, anyway. I’ll call you soon, Clint.”  
  
Hawkeye winked at you as he walked back towards the Avengers Tower. “Looking forward to it, sweet cheeks.”

The two of you both headed to your respective workplaces, thinking that maybe, just maybe, grabbing the wrong drink had ended up being the right thing to do.


End file.
